Free radicals are reactive ion species that include unpaired electrons. These unpaired electrons are very unstable and may react rapidly with other surrounding molecules so as to achieve their own stabilization. Oxygen, for instance, often forms a reactive oxygen ionic species (ROS). ROS are free radicals that react with surrounding molecules, for instance, within tissues of a body, and transform the cell structures of which they are a part. As the function and shape of the transformed tissues are altered, the molecules that make up the affected tissue may in turn be transformed and turned into free radicals. In this manner, a destructive chain reaction is initiated, which chain reaction can be very damaging to the skin.
More specifically, free radicals work quickly to trigger chain reactions that may produce thousands of additional free radicals. The damage caused can range from cell damage to ultimate cell death. With respect to the surface of the skin, free radical damage may result in cellular breakdown that manifests itself superficially in lines, wrinkles, dry skin, loss of elasticity, and skin discoloration. With respect to the deeper levels of the skin tissue, free radical propagation may substantially destroy the collagen and elastin support system, damage vital cellular proteins and enzymes, degrade DNA, impair critical immune functions, and cause general tissue deterioration. The reactivity of various free radicals and the burden they place on the body in defending against the evolution of pathological conditions is known as oxidative stress. Oxidative stress and the likelihood of damage caused by reactive oxygen species (ROS) increases with age.
Free radical scavengers or antioxidants are known to help reverse and prevent free radical damage. Antioxidants are chemical species that prevent oxidation caused by free radicals. Specifically, anti-oxidants have the ability to donate electrons to a free radical without themselves forming a free-radical, thus, breaking the damaging chain reaction indicative of unfettered free radical propagation. When applied topically to the skin, antioxidants interact with free radicals in the tissues in such a way as to render them harmless before they can react and cause damage to other molecules and tissues, thus preventing destructive chain reactions from forming. Accordingly, topical compositions containing antioxidants have the capability of interrupting or even preventing the cellular onslaught caused by reactive oxygen species and other free radicals.
Accordingly, there is a continued need to develop new skin care products containing antioxidants that can be more effectively delivered so as to increase the aesthetic and protective benefits offered by this class of compounds. Therefore, herein is presented a novel antioxidant skin care composition that is designed to reverse and/or prevent the damaging effects of free radicals, cleanse and rejuvenate the skin, as well as promote and prolong a more healthy, youthful appearance.